


The Family of David Singh. (And some love interests.)

by Calliebug34



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Original Work, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Air Force, Central City Police Department, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marine Corps, Medical Professionals, Multi, Navy, Nursing, Original Characters - Freeform, Police, U.S. Navy SEALs, military backgrounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliebug34/pseuds/Calliebug34
Summary: Based around David Singh, this is my boyfriend and I's canon for him. This little family the two of us have created has interesting dynamics. I took my time when creating my characters to be as realistic or as close to realistic as possible. David Singh is very precious to my boyfriend and I so we wished to be very accurate.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh, Charlotte Boozer/Iris West, Henry Singh/Mallory Fernandez, Rob/David Singh, Tiffany Jameson/David Singh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around David Singh. My boyfriend and I have made this our canon for David Singh, so if you wish to hate keep in mind everyone has different versions of things for their favorite characters. Original Characters are as follows: Tiffany Jameson, Charlotte Booze, Mallory Fernandez, Henry Singh, Alicia Singh, Asha Singh, Kristina Singh, Aayliah Singh, Daniella Singh, Sergio Singh, Jenna Singh, Camille Bogsworth, Melanie Bogsworth, Leona Fernandez, Fredrick Fernandez, Sergio Fernandez. Damaris Fernandez, Valerie Fernandez, Karla Santiago, Kendall Santiago, Joey Santiago, Hallie Santos, Derek Singh, Daniel D'Angelo, Carla D'Angelo, Cassie D'Angelo, Avery Maddox, Marcy Maddox, Darcy Evans, Kennedy Evans and Elizabeth Winston.

"Here it goes!" Mallory said laughing as she and her husband Henry popped the balloons to reveal the gender of their unborn child. Mallory squealed in delight as she hugged her husband jumping up and down. They had finally tried again after losing their first child to a rare bone disease. Mallory kissed Henry, smiling big at him. She was finally in a good enough and stable enough mood to do this at the family get together. This pregnancy wasn't as hard for her yet and it wouldn't be until she got bigger. The only thing still in the back of her mind was how bad her seizures would get or if she could get by without having one. The autism didn't help her much, allowing her to only like being touched if she invited you when she felt comfortable enough.

Watching all of this from her spot at the barbeque, Tiffany held up her beer and drank it. She didn't miss being pregnant, that was for sure. Her kids were almost grown now. Though she wasn't sure if they even knew the truth. Though it probably didn't matter, her family had cut ties with her during her coma of four years. Having made a new family, she smiled at them as she continued to drink her way through the gathering. The beer was low in alcohol so she was good. She looked up when David touched her shoulder. "Hey Grandpa." She laughed lightly and saw a twinge of pain cross his face before he laughed. "Don't like being called grandpa?" She held out a opened beer for him.

"Just takes getting use too. I just hope it doesn't confuse anyone as they grow up. Charlie's not that far ahead of Mallory." David responded as he took the beer. He loved his adopted parents, they always made sure to have some sort of alcohol at the family get togethers. It made them way more fun for everyone. David sat next to her at the table and then rubbed her shoulder. "How's central treating a southern girl like yourself?" He asked, just kind of picking on her. 

"Not as bad as Afghanistan. It's not as humid here so I don't have to wipe myself down with napkins to get rid of sweat." Tiffany replied and smiled softly as she opened another beer with her keychain. "That's the happiest I've ever seen Mallory." She commented, she knew it was hard for Mallory especially after losing their first child in her womb. "I know she's not that much younger than me but I feel like calling her kid somehow feels right. She's been through so much." She said before taking a sip of beer. 

"That she has. We all have if i'm being honest. Every single person here has been affected in a way that's led them to be here in this very moment." Fredrick said as he sat down and got a beer. "Leona and I lost our son, Hallie was non-conned, Charlie was in an abusive relationship with David's older brother and her heart had exploded, Carla and Cassie lost two of their three parents, Melanie's been beat within an inch of her life, Henry and Mallory lost their first kid, Alicia lost her baby, Asha's been made fun of, Kristina is teased at school for her ethnicity, Aayliah too. Mallory was also kicked out for her Autism and Epilepsy at 13, which we adopted her. Damaris was given to Leona's mother to raise after Sergio died, which I think was in her best interest. Avery and Marcy lost their parents when Marcy was barely a year old so Avery adopted her as her daughter. Elizabeth is a vampire." He noted as Elizabeth was helping Leona serve the food to everyone. "Our family of misfits have made one another happy in one way or another." 

David drank his beer before speaking. "Not to mention Hallie and I have been beat within an inch of our lives a few times. Daniel and I grew up with Sergio." He added remembering his first love. He wished he could see them now, how his death led to such a happy family now where Leona was laughing and smiling as she doted on Mallory and Damaris was doting on Valerie, his niece. David's heart swelled as he looked around at his now happy family. They had all been through much heartache and they somehow always found a way to always laugh, love and live to the fullest. It made him smile, his happy family. Not to mention him and Rob were about to be parents to the baby Charlie was being the surrogate for them. They had all decided they wanted kids and decided to parent together. Charlie would be a mother, David and Rob being dads again. 

Tiffany smiled as she watched her new family, Leona and Fredrick were mom and dad more than her own parents. Well, her mom and stepfather. She had never been afraid of dying when she was a soldier who was in a failed marriage. Tiffany finished her beer and then opened another before Leona handed them all plates of food and told them to eat. Hearing Aayliah and Marcy laugh made Tiffany miss her kids laughter but she moved on the best she could, but hearing those two girls laughed made her heartache to be a mom again in some aspect. She never got much of a chance between being stationed overseas and then Arnold never letting her see the kids when she'd get leave, Tiffany never saw them unless it was pictures. Between her nursing job and her job as a cop, she hardly had a day off. Eating the plate of food, she loved to eat Leona's cooking it was always so flavor filled. It made her happy someone finally knew how to cook. 

"Someone get her some water! And her medicine!" Henry shouted as he got Mallory onto the ground as she convulsed from the unpredicted seizure. Tiffany jumped into action and helped Henry hold her on her side so Mallory didn't choke on her own vomit or even her own tongue. Tiffany administered Mallory her medicine as they waited for the ambulance. They had to get her to the hospital asap to make sure the seizure didn't cause any damage to Mallory's brain or even the baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Standing over the hospital bed, Tiffany changed the IV bag they had for Mallory to keep her hydrated. She tucked Henry in with a blanket again after he'd kicked it off throughout the night. What had been a happy family gathering turned a little sad as Mallory had to be admitted to the hospital for the seizure and to keep an eye on her health and the baby's health. Tiffany offered to work until Mallory was awake. She filled out the chart for the refilled IV bag and the medicine it the other contained. She jumped into action when the baby's heart monitored quickened as Mallory went into respiratory failure as her blood pressure raised. Tiffany got her incubated having had to do it several times in the field in the middle of nowhere. Tiffany had hit the code button with her foot as she got the bed down and Mallory intubated. She sighed of relief when she steadied out. 

Later, having found herself at the Hospital's chapel Tiffany hit her knees for the first time in years. Tiffany hadn't even made it to the alter, she just hit her knees halfway down the isle between the pews. For the first time since she was 16, Tiffany spoke to God. "Dear God, I know it's been a long time since I turned to you but I need you to not take Mallory. After all the shit she's been through, pardon my language, she deserves to live life to the fullest with Henry. You can't take her baby either. She deserves more than what you are giving her to fight with now. She's not a bad person, in fact, Mallory Fernandez-Singh is the purest person I know of. She deserves to live one of the fullest and best lives anyone would ever know." Tiffany spoke as the tears fell from her eyes, her voice breaking. "Unlike me. I'm not pure, I'm trying to right a wrong here. Don't take Mallory. That's all I am begging of you." The tears continued to fall as the rest of the prayer came pouring out. "Please, She doesn't deserve to die not yet. I should have been the one to die in Afghanistan but you kept me here to do your work and now I'm begging you to not take one of the best and purest people I know. Please. Take me, Take someone who deserves it. Not a pure soul who just wants to live. Please." She sat there on her knees looking at the cross on the alter. "Please." 

One of the fellow nurses came rushing in. "Tiffany, She's awake. Mallory's awake." Tiffany stood up and then looked back. "Thank you." She whispered before she headed to Mallory's room and hugged her before she explained what happened to Mallory since the get together a few days ago. She couldn't believe it, her prayer actually worked. Maybe she shouldn't have turned away from him for so long. She texted everyone to tell them Mallory was awake and improving and so was the baby. The happiness in Mallory and Henry's eyes, made Tiffany believe that someone somewhere had heard her and decided that Mallory really did deserve to live. 

To Be Continued.


	2. The Aftermath: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves more into David's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> This chapter contains a lot of praying and I am not one for religion but this chapter and the first chapter it fits. I know that this isn't accurate to how they are suppose to pray but for writing purposes it works out for me. I am in no way erasing or taking away from other religions but I'm writing what I know. Please no hate. I'm sticking to what I know from real life but this does not erase any other religions or religious beliefs.

The panic that ensued after the ambulance left with Mallory and Tiffany in it was horrible. David having to calm down his own son and Fredrick taking on the tremendous task of calming down everyone else was hard. Especially Leona. David having to get Henry calmed down enough he could grab Mallory's purse and phone without Henry trying to take off. Alicia was calming down Aayliah and Marcy. Asha was working on getting Henry to stay in the passenger seat of his car so David could drive him to the hospital. David was worried himself but he had Henry and Mallory to focus on. Henry wasn't a fan of hospitals, especially when nobody would tell him what was happening to his wife. David squeezed Henry's shoulder as he drove them to the hospital. "She's going to be fine." He said. After parking the car, Henry bolted to the hospital's reception desk. "I'm looking for my wife, Mallory Fernandez-Singh, she was brought in by ambulance." Henry asked the receptionist. "Room 132." The receptionist responded. 

David helped Henry locate the room that Mallory had been put in after being admitted. He'd seen her in hospital beds one too many times. He felt his heart sink as he watched his son crawl onto the bed and hold her. Henry loved her to the point David was reminded of how he spent Sergio's final day with him in the hospital. One of the worst days of his life, he hasn't washed anything that smells like Sergio in years, he keeps it in a plastic bedding zip bag to keep onto him. He was snapped back to the present when the monitors started rapidly beating and he held Henry out in the hallway as Leona and Fredrick showed up. He rubbed Henry's back as they sat in silence watching the doctor and nurses work on Mallory including Tiffany. 

After Mallory was stabilized, David watched Henry crawl back into the bed with her and hold onto her. His heart sank as he recognized that longing for the love of someone's life to hold on and come back to their loved ones. Sitting there, he remember the day like it just happened.

~ Flashback: September 19th, 1996 ~

David, Sergio and Hallie were coming back from catching Fly Away Home at the movie theater and had just gotten off the last bus for the night after having barely caught it. The bus stop was only ten blocks from Leona and Fredrick's house. The three of them had become inseparable since Hallie had been taken in by Sergio's parents after she saved Sergio from a hate crime. Hallie had become their little sister but she liked to hang out with them because they didn't make fun of her for being younger or even the fact she had run away from where she'd grown up after years and years of abuse. She would have gone further west but her car broke down in Central City. David and Sergio on the other hand had grown up together, going through a lot of the same things together. David and Sergio had kissed that night outside with Hallie just watching to keep an eye out.

They had stopped at their hangout spot to rest between walking home the rest of the way, only to be caught in the crosshairs of a gang. David and Sergio watching in horror as Hallie was non-conned repeatedly first until the members moved on to the boys. Beating Sergio almost to death before moving on to David. Beating David until he was almost knocked out, he watched the leader go after Hallie who had crawled over to Sergio to keep him awake. Hallie was beat and pretended to be dead so they would leave. Hallie then mustered enough strength to get to the nearby payphone and call 911 for help before going back to make sure they didn't die on each other. Sergio and David were airlifted to the hospital, Hallie having to go in the ambulance with Officer Joe West. David had enough strength left in him to crawl into Sergio's bed as he laid there, dying. Sergio held on long enough to hear his mom, dad and sisters say goodbye. David laid in his hospital bed, refusing to eat or sleep just wanting to die to be with Sergio. David almost succeeded until he heard Alicia and Henry cry for their Papa.

~ Back in The Present ~

David heard Henry's heart break as he spoke. "You can't leave me, Mal. You can't go, I'm not ready to let you go yet. Junior has his grandpa Sergio to take care of him. I need you here to take care of me." Henry cried as he kissed Ma's forehead holding on to her. David's heart sank even more. He couldn't bare it, he couldn't take Henry's pain away this time. He couldn't take it away when Junior died either, but he really couldn't take Henry's pain away this time. He stood up and rubbed Henry's back before covering him with the blanket Leona had brought. He got a good look at Mallory this time and he swallowed hard. She looked just how Sergio did right before he died. David had problems with his religion but he found himself walking into the Hospital's chapel he hadn't set foot in, in 19 years and sitting in the back pew. 

David put his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped and he rested his forehead against his clasped hands. His eyes closed, he began to talk to any being listening. "I don't know where to start really, but if anyone of you higher powers is listening just hear me out." He paused to think before he continued. "You can't take my daughter-in-law away from my son. You can't have her. She's pure, she's good, she's what this world needs. She doesn't have enemies, she doesn't have anyone who would want to hurt her. She gives and gives and gives, never expecting anything in return. She's been through a lot, abandoned at 13. Seizures and Autism. She went through a lot in California for school. She's one of the best things anyone has ever done right. My son doesn't deserve to have her ripped from his life because some higher power thought it would funny. I've been through a lot with her. I've been through a lot without her or my son. What i'm getting at is, if anyone has to go before her it should be me. I'm not saying i'm ready to go, but if I had to make a trade I would trade my life for hers." He took a deep breath and sat there, chin resting on his hands as he looked around. "Don't take her from us, we need her." He finished his prayer as he just sat there staring off into space. He got up and made his way to the candles.

~ Flashback: September 20th, 1996 ~

David found himself in the chapel needing some solace. He sat down with his IV stand in the isle but he sat at the back of the chapel. Sitting there, he put his arms out resting them on the pew in front of him. He folded his hands in prayer and sat there as the words come pouring out. "I don't know where to start, but if you are listening then you know I'm in tremendous pain. Emotionally and Physically, having just lost the love of my life. I'd like to ask that he is taken care of. I don't know if we'll meet again in the afterlife but I want to know he is taken care of by my Grandmother Asha. His name is Sergio Fernandez and I just want him to be taken care of until we meet again." He said before wincing in pain. "I know I can't make a trade because he's gone, so i'd like to be at ease he's in pain. I can't begin to imagine how my life would have turned out without him in it. He impacted so many peoples lives. I know he's going to be very missed. His mom, dad, sisters and I miss him terribly. I'd like for you to take care of us down here while i'm thinking about it. All the people I love need to be taken care of." David sat there in pain from having talked more than he should have. He looked at the cross on the alter. He never felt comfortable with religion but he needed it now. "Take care of him." David stood up and grabbed him IV stand, making his way to light a candle and then he left going back to his hospital room. Leona was waiting for him in his hospital room. "You don't have to worry about your hospital bill." She said standing up and kissing his head. "You are always welcome at my house and in my family. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean you aren't welcome." She hugged him gently, smoothing his hair. She had paid his hospital bill. 

~ Back to The Present ~

David found himself lighting a candle for Sergio after he snapped out of his memories. He stood there and lit another candle for his grandmother. He made his way back to Mallory's room and got his keys. He had to get a ride back to the house for his car so he could get Henry some clothes and some of Mallory's favorite things. He knew what Mallory would love and Henry would need a few overnight things. Driving back to the hospital, David dropped off the things he packed for them and a phone charger for Henry. David then made his way home where he then laid down on the bed and passed out from the exhausting day he had been through. 

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on more family members and delve more into Mallory's medical conditions explained by Leona and Fredrick.


	3. The Aftermath: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Promised, this chapter will delve more into Mallory's Medical Conditions and how she come into the Fernandez Family's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told from Mallory and Leona's points of view.  
> Disclaimer: While I am being as accurate as possible, please do not come for me if I do make an unintentional mistake. I have done my hardest to make Mallory Fernandez-Singh as accurate as medically possible.

~~ Flashback: March 12th, 2002 ~~ 

Sitting in the hospital room on the hospital bed with the social worker, Mallory was scared but distracting herself with a coloring book to calm her nerves. Her biological mother had packed what she could fit into the suitcase and two duffle bags, Mallory was then dropped off in the middle of a shopping center with some money for a few days, and the suitcase and bags. She was clutching her stuffed animal she's had since she was 5, a teddy bear named bugs after bugs bunny. Mallory was fine until she ran out of money and then she was scared, She wanted to go home, and she had actually tried to go home but the second she'd showed up on the lawn her father rushed her and hit her across the face with a wrench which caused Mallory to cry out. She just remembered her mother screaming for him to stop. Mallory got her bags and suitcase and her teddy bear and just wandered away. She wandered for days. The only reason she was found was because the school had called the police concerned when Mallory didn't show up and they knew that Mallory's seizure's got worse in the colder weather of March. So sitting there in the hospital bed, clutching Bugs to her chest as she colored with the social worker working to get her placed immediately Mallory remembers for the first time legitimately hating her parents for putting her through this horrible experience. 

The social worker finally found an immediate placing for Mallory in new foster family The Fernandez's. Then she was discharged from the hospital and taken to the social worker's office to wait until they arrived. She just wanted to cuddle bugs and sleep. So the social worker found her a pillow and blanket and let her sleep on the couch in the office because she needed it. The social worker's heart broke as they looked at Mallory. "Poor kid, looks like she hasn't had peaceful nights sleep in years." They commented and filled out the paper work needed for the placing and the school transferring. Mallory would be looked after by the Fernandez's until the court trial of her parents for child abandonment, child endangerment, child abuse and assault were tried and sentencing was placed. After that Mallory could choose to stay with her foster family or even be adopted by them. 

Leona had answered the phone with the feeling something had been wrong.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Mrs Leona Fernandez?" The social worker asked in response.  
"Yes. Who's calling?" Leona responded.  
"Ma'am, I'm with the state's social services and I have a child in need of immediate placing. She has the medical conditions of Autism and Epilepsy, she also goes non-verbal sometimes when her senses overload. We need to place her immediately because she was found abandoned by her parents who are being charged with child endangerment, child abandonment, child abuse and assault. She needs a home by tomorrow night or she will be put into the system and not get any help she needs." The social worker explained.  
"We'll take her." Leona said excitedly. "We'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Thank you, Ma'am. Her name is Mallory." The social worker said.  
Leona squeezed Fredrick's hand as they drove to pick up the new addition for their family. Though she didn't come from either of them, they already loved her with all their hearts. This child was a second chance to do something right by Sergio and Damaris who was given to Leona's mother to raise. Leona regretted that somedays but she didn't know how to cope with being a mother and grieve at the same time. Leona looked at Fredrick and smiled softly. "The social worker explained that Mallory has Autism and Epilepsy and she sometimes has the mindset of a little kid and that she goes non-verbal communicating only in sign language." She told him. "Either way, we have to protect her Fredrick she sounds like she hasn't had the easiest life and we'll have to foot her medical bills." She continued.

"We'll love her either way, Lee." Fredrick said kissing his wife's hand.

~~ March 13, 2002 ~~

Finally arriving at the Social Services office, Leona got her purse and unbuckled her seatbelt before she got out of the car and stretched before she went and knocked on the locked double door. She smiled when the Social Worker opened it for her and Fredrick. They walked into the building and into the worker's office where Mallory slept. "She's so peaceful looking." Leona said quietly before her and Fredrick had to fill out paperwork while the social worker woke Mallory up. 

Mallory woke up confused for a second and then clutched Bugs to her chest and rubbed her eyes. "Mallory honey, this nice couple is going to take you into their home until the trial of your parents and then you can decide if you wish to stay with them or not okay?" The social worker told her, soft gently like a caring parent. "Okays. Can we got by the old house first? I'd like the rest of my stuff." She said looking at the social worker. "I'll get the key and we'll go get you everything you have okay?" Mallory nodded and then pulled the blanket closer to herself and Bugs. 

Leona looked at Fredrick and then smiled a little sad because she could see that Mallory barely had anything. Leona sat down on the couch next to Mallory and introduced herself. "I'm Leona and that man is my husband Fredrick. We're here to keep you safe and we'll do everything so you can sleep okay?" She told Mallory. Mallory just nodded, not really awake enough to say much. That's what happened, The social worker Leona and Fredrick loaded up a rented Uhaul trailer of everything that was in Mallory's room or had her name on it. 

From that day on, Mallory would not ever see her biological parents again. Her father being sentenced to life in prison and her mother getting a probation sentence of 10 years with a curfew. When Mallory was 15 her father died in a prison attack and her mother died just days after her 10 years probation was over. Mallory would go on to be adopted by Leona and Fredrick officially on her 16th birthday. She was never to made feel like she wasn't welcome in their family by anyone ever. She was the center of Leona and Fredrick's world having restored their faith in the good of the world. 

~~ Present Day ~~

Leona stood there looking at Mallory in the hospital with a intubation tube in her mouth to keep her alive. Leona felt her heart starting to sink, having to watch the worst day of her life all over again. She wasn't going to lose another child, not in this hospital. She was tired of losing her children and she wouldn't have it this time around. When Fredrick took Henry to bathe and clean up, Leona sat beside her on the bed and took her hand, rubbing the back of it. "Baby girl, it's me momma. I'm telling you this in confidence but I've made up my mind, you aren't dying on my watch or anyone's. You are going to live life to the fullest as you always have and always do. You are going to be one of the best mother's on this planet. You are going to live a long life, just like your father and I. You are going to be with Henry for 50 years and you are going to have another child and then lots of grand babies. You are going to love and live like you always do, in the purest way known in this world. You love like you never want to lose it like Bugs." Leona pulled bugs from the overnight bag on the floor and put him in Mallory's arms. She smiled at that site. "Bugs wants you to get better so you can cuddle him and get him ready to meet your baby. Do you hear me Mallory? You aren't allowed to leave this earth before your father or I do understand? I will not allow it." Leona leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. 

When Leona got word that Mallory woke up, she and Fredrick rushed to the hospital. Leona stood in the door way, hesitant.  
"Mallory?" She asked, her voice about to break.  
"You told me you wouldn't allow me to go before you or dad, mama. So I had to wake up." Mallory responded and held her arms out for her mom.  
"You heard me." Leona felt the tears and sobs come on as she sat on the bed and hugged her daughter tightly. "You heard me." She repeated.  
"I heard you, mama. I can't leave you yet." Mallory said as she hugged her mother and father tightly. "I don't plan on it either." She whispered.  
Leona held her daughter with her husband for a long time just crying happy tears, glad she didn't have to prepare for another worst day of her life. She kissed Mallory on the head as she held onto her daughter. "I love you so much it hurts baby." She whispered and finally took a deep breath as she rubbed her daughters back.  
"I love you so much too, mama." Mallory said as she hugged both her parents. "I love you so much too, dad." She said.  
"I love you too, pumpkin." Fredrick said and kissed her daughter on the head and then sat beside Henry in another chair. Fredrick knew she was a mama's girl but they had a close relationship as well. He rubbed Mallory's hand watching his wife and daughter. 

"Welcome back to the land of living." Asha said as her and Alicia arrived at the hospital room.  
"Hi grandma, grandpa, Henry." Asha said as she hugged them all before hugging Mallory and then Alicia following her.  
"We missed you." Asha said.  
"We really did." Alicia said and hugged Mallory tight.  
"I don't know what I'd do without one of my best friends and sisters." Alicia said as she hugged Mallory again before hugging her grandparents.  
"I don't either." Asha responded as she hugged Henry and then patted his back. "Papa will be by later. Work won't let him off to come see her. He's in a very important meeting."  
"He's happy she's awake though." Alicia said as she hugged Henry and then stood there beside him. 

"Is that my best friend?" Barry said as him and Iris entered the hospital room carrying a gift basket and teddy bear. "I can't believe it, It is my best friend!" He said before he hugged Mallory and then the rest of them.  
"We're really glad you're awake Mal, we all were worried." Iris said as she gently hugged her and then Leona. "Charlie and Hallie will be by later with David, Charlie had a doctor's appointment today that she couldn't get out of with the baby." Iris said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She's happy you are doing better. She sends her love, honey."  
"Hallie had a thing with Aayliah at her school and she couldn't get out of it because David's in that important meeting at work with the higher ups." Barry added as he stood behind Iris and squeezed her shoulder. 

"Thank you all for coming to check on me." Mallory said as she hugged them all back and then rested against the hospital bed holding Henry and Leona's hands. "I'm sorry I worried everyone so much. I didn't mean too."  
"You don't have to be sorry, honey." Henry said as he squeezed his wife's hand. He then stood up and kissed her softly.  
"You stop thinking like that." Iris said. "It was a seizure and you can't control them. You are here and you are fine, that's all that counts."  
"Don't ever apologize for your seizures, Mal. You can't control them, you don't have to apologize for worrying everyone." Barry said.  
"When have you ever caused yourself to have a seizure on command? Never so stop thinking you have to apologize every time." Asha said with Alicia nodding.  
"We never once blame you for these, so please stop apologizing." Leona said and kissed Mallory on the head.  
"What your mother said." Fredrick said and then got up and hugged his daughter again. "Thank you, everyone but I'm still probably going to do that." Mallory responded once everyone had spoken. "It's a habit." She said. "We know." Everyone responded and then started. laughing. Mallory smiled at the family and friends she had there in the hospital room and then touched her stomach. "Is the baby okay?" She asked. "Baby is fine." Henry responded and squeezed her free hand. "Healthy as ever just like you are right here right now." He said and kissed her cheek. Mallory smiled and hugged her husband. She fell asleep again and stayed asleep for the rest of the afternoon. She was tired. "We have special permission from the hospital board to stay as long as we want or how many we want." Leona said and hugged everyone. 

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been a day in between writing these chapters, I had burnt myself out in writing two chapters in the span of four hours. I will do my best to keep this updated regularly and if you do like it, please like and follow me. I may delve into my other characters I write as making them into stories.


	4. Time Jump: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead 4 months, Mallory is close to giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would skip ahead to when Mallory and Henry are adjusting to being parents. Disclaimer: This will set in motion the rest of the story I believe. There will be a few flashbacks for previous months from David in the next chapter.

Mallory was in the middle of a photo shoot Alicia was doing to promote her new maternity line of clothes when her water broke which Alicia caught on camera. 

“I think it’s time to get to the hospital.” Mallory said as she looked at Alicia. “And probably better call Hen.” She added.   
“I will and papa too.” Alicia said and she laid down a towel for Mallory to sit on the way to the hospital. Alicia then drove Mallory in the car to the hospital as she called Henry and their dad with her grandparents, Mallory’s adopted parents. 

Mallory laid in the hospital bed with the increasing in pain contractions as she waited for her husband. She just wanted to sleep because the pain was getting to the point it was unbearable. Mallory is as soon given an epidural and then told she was going to have to have a c-section because their daughters head was bigger than Mallory’s pelvic bone to be born vaginally. 

~~ A few hours later ~~

In the recovery room after the c-section, Mallory held the newborn baby girl. Mallory stared down at her daughter, trying to pick a name. She handed her baby girl to David when he entered the room. “How does it feel to be a grandpa to a living baby?” Mallory asked as David sat beside her on the bed holding his granddaughter.   
“It feels weird to be a grandpa.” David said as he held his grand daughter, just mere days after Daniella had been born. “Have you thought of a name?”  
“Not yet. I just don’t know what to name her. I want her to be named something I can remember easily. Maybe Jenna?” Mallory asked and then raised her eyebrow as the baby looked at her.   
“I think she just picked her name, mama.” David said before he rubbed her back with his right hand. “Jenna. I like it.” David smiled at his granddaughter.   
“She looks at home in your arms.” Mallory said. “I can’t calm her down on my own.” Mallory continued, before taking a sip of the water she was given. “I’m glad CCPD has insurance to pay for this.” She added.   
“Even if they didn’t, you would be covered.” David said before he stood up and gently put Jenna in the crib that goes on the nursery for others to see. He helped Mallory write Jenna’s name on the Birth Certificate and then the bracelet. “That’s one long name.”   
“My names long too.” Mallory said as she curled into a ball on her side watching Jenna. “Henry went to get me some chili cheese fries and a milkshake.” She said before she moved from her curled up position to hug her big brother.  
“He’s good to you, Mal.” David said a he hugged her back. “I’m glad you two picked one another.” David helped her back in bed and stayed with her until Henry showed back up. 

“Sorry it took so long, it was hard to find a place willing to make the order at 8pm.” Henry said as he sat the bag of food down and the milkshake, before kissing Mallory’s head and hugging his dad. “Jenna?” Henry asked as he read the name tag.   
“Jenna.” Mallory said as Jenna wiggled in response to her name.   
“I like it.” Henry said and sat on the bed beside his wife. “Thanks for staying with her, Papa.” Henry said as he rubbed Mallory’s back as she ate. “Alicia said Mallory hadn’t ate since before they got to the hospital and with it being so late it was hard.”  
“It’s fine. Your mother was the same way after she gave birth to you two and Asha. I had to convince a diner to make her her favorite food at 2am.” David said and put his hand on Henry’s shoulder squeezing it lightly. “I’m gonna head home, Aayliah has a project I need to finish for her.” He hugged Mallory and then left. 

“Thank you.” Mallory said to Henry. “I didn’t mean to trouble you.”   
“Don’t even start Mal. You just had our baby. I don’t mind.” Henry said as he kissed her softly and then picked their daughter up so he could hold her. “She really does have a big head.” Henry laughed.   
“She does!” Mallory laughed as she moved closer and kissed Jenna on the head. “That’s okay, I did too. So she gets it honest.”  
“She does.” Henry said and held her for a while before the nurse had to come get Jenna to let Mallory rest. 

Henry laid on the hospital bed with Mallory laying on her side to put her head on his chest. He rubbed his wife’s back, kissing her head.  
“You did a good job, Mal.” Henry said as he held her as close as he could physically get Mallory.   
“Thank you but I’m glad to have my body back to being my body.” Mallory replied and fell asleep with her nestled on his chest, just like they use to fall asleep.  
Henry kissed her head one more time before he just spent the rest of the night rubbing her back. He couldn’t express on enough words how much he loved this beautiful woman he was lucky enough to call his wife. He had loved her since he and Alicia were little when they first met as kids.


End file.
